El
by DAKUDAKU
Summary: ¿Quien en su sano juicio le haría daño a alguien tan hermoso como él? / - Si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo a pesar de todo ¿Seria demasiado egoísta? - {Niou x OC /Dirty Pair / Otras Parejas}


_¡Hola! esto se me ocurrió de la nada, solo surgió. Primero que nada_

**# Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece (quisiera yo) solo ocupo a sus personajes para esta loca historia.**

**# El personaje que se emparejara con Niou es totalmente creación mía. al igual que su "equipo de tenis" mas adelante hablare de eso como de la escuela de mi chico la cual el nombre esta en creación cualquier sugerencia de nombre es bien recibida solo tomen en cuenta de que es una escuela enfocada en artes.**

**# Tanto el Torneo de Kantou como los Nacionales ocurrieron, pero imaginemos que los de tercero, no se graduaron y tiene un curso mas.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Un poco de OoC & AU**

_Hace rato estaba pensando si escribirla, luego de un rato me decidí, la verdad pensé mucho y la trama mas o menos la tengo realizada, persona que quiera colaborar con alguna idea será realmente escuchada._

_Muchas parejas, & Dirty Pair 3 (simplemente porque me encantan y ya se dé que forma vinculare a estos dos con la otra pareja.)_

_Marui tendrá bastante participación, osea sera uno de los mas chismosos. al igual que Yukimura bueno no diría chismoso mas bien preocupado._

* * *

><p>Niou Masaharu, palabras para describirlo,<em><strong> un bastardo <strong>_se había ganado esa reputación por molestar a cualquiera que se pillara por delante, una molestia. Sus bromas no eran dulces, ni tampoco muy amables sin embargo tenía el encanto para traer a todas las chicas a sus pies.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aprovechando de botar al suelo al idiota que miraba con cara de enamorado a una chica, rió bajo, que estúpida era la gente enamorada.

- ¡Niou-sempai! - Chicas, molestias, nada más que agregar, disfrutaba alguna que otra compañía de una chica guapa, pero cuando gritaban de esa manera comenzar a odiarlas.

Hoy no había practica, _**Milagro **_al parecer tanto el Capitán como el Vice-capitan tenían cosas más _**importantes **_que hacer, claro como si se creyera el cuento como el tonto de Akaya, bueno saldría temprano no debía estar pensando más en que en esa alegría. No le apetecía salir a pesar de ser viernes y tener bastantes propuestas.

{-}

Caminaba en dirección a su casa cuando escucho gritos ¿una pelea? era lo más probable. sin embargo no escuchaba algo como palabrerías de un lado para otro, más bien como si le gritaran a alguien en particular, tenía que ver que sucedía, algo le decía que debía ver eso. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver por lo menos tres chicos de un aspecto de unos _**delincuentes **_no, no era tanto solo eran típicos niños sin nada más que hacer que causar molestias. ups quizás lo que era el pero eso no era importante ahora. ellos estaban golpeando e insultando a ese chico, si no fuera porque le gritaban cosas como "Marica" o "Vete a buscar un hombre que te proteja" hubiera pensado que era una chica. Era pequeño, de un cuerpo delgado, de una piel blanca que nunca había visto, y su cabello dedujo que era largo ya que estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, sin duda su color de cabello era hermoso de un color morado pero pastel, bastante claro. Tenía una cara de porcelana bien fina y bella, no parecía mostrar alguna resistencia a que lo golpearan _Fue ahí cuando reacciono._

- ¡Oigan bastardos que creen que están haciendo! - su tono sonó lo bastante amenazador para que se detuvieran y lo observaran, su cara de pocos amigos fue suficiente para que los chicos se largaran, no con miedo si no como si ya hubieran hecho lo suficiente, Ayudo a parar a la "victima" y la ayudo a sentarse en una banca cercana, estaban en un parque pequeño había unos columpios y una pequeña fuente y varios bancos alrededor.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan eso? -

Este chico luego de un minuto de silencio pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del otro - Por la razón que me dejaran en paz por lo menos una semana, y si estoy bien - pronuncio el chico suave y tranquilamente como si lo que había pasado antes fuera un mero trámite ¿estaba escuchando bien?

Observo bien al chico tenia un corte en su mejilla, y golpes en el cuerpo al menos se notaban en sus brazos, no tenia golpe severo o muy grande en su cara _extraño _pensó, pero no le tomo relevancia. - No veo que estés bien de hecho tienes un corte en tu mejilla y tus brazos tienen varios golpes - el contrario no se inmuto corrió el mecho de cabello que le tapaba el rostro.

Luego de otro minuto de silencio repitió la misma frase - Estoy bien - volvió a pronuncia calmadamente, se levanto y recogió el bolso que estaba botado en el suelo, era un bolso bastante simple, de un tono pastel verdoso y sin ningún tipo diseño ni nada. de aquel bolso el chico saco vendas, parches y un desinfectante de heridas, alzo una ceja ¿venia preparado? eso lo sorprendió de hecho cada palabra que había dicho el peli morado lo había sorprendido en un corto periodo de tiempo - ¿me ayudarías? no veo mi rostro y creo que sería prudente desinfectar el corte - eso lo saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente, asintió, desinfecto la herida del contrario y coloco un parche en el rostro del chico - gracias - sonrió, desconcertando al bromista era sorprendente pero era la primera vez que le agradecían algo, y escucharlo de aquel chico_ se sintió bien. _El otro comenzó a desinfectar los raspillones y heridas leves, vendando el brazo que había recibido más daño, tenía unos cortes más pequeños que el del rostro apenas eran visibles, el trabajo estaba terminado.

Alzo una ceja - Tu ¿eres estúpido? - el mencionado pestañeo, ajeno a que eso era un insulto - quizás - vaya eso no lo venia venir, pensaba que el peli morado respondiera enojado o por lo menos molesto pero nada de eso ocurrió.

- Vienes del Rikkai ¿cierto? - asintió

- eres del club de tenis - volvió a asentir, esperen - ¿cómo sabes eso? -

soltó un risa - te he visto jugar, no soy ajeno al tenis por lo tanto debo de conocer a mis oponentes ¿no? - volvió a asentir. Así que era jugador de tenis tampoco fue algo que pudiera haber pensado.

- no me pareces conocido - luego de repasar mentalmente todos los nombres de jugadores o que por lo menos reconocía por su apariencia - pues porque no lo soy - no menciono nada mas, algo le decía que había algo detrás de esa repuesta sin embargo no pregunto - es tarde, esto demoro más de lo que creía - suspiro lo cual desconcertó aun mas al peliblanco ¿que tiene este chico?

- Ren - volvió a abrir la boca el más pequeño, el otro no pareció captar de inmediato - Mi nombre es Ren - repitió - Niou...Niou Masaharu - respondió sorprendido, el otro sonrió, se levanto y sacudió su ropa llena de polvo. El peli morado vestía una camisa azul pastel y unos pitillos marrones, algún complejo tenia este con los colores pasteles, extrañamente se veía _bien... _¿que estaba pensando? sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

- Ya va a anochecer - murmuro el peli morado, a lo que el más alto reacciono ¿tan tarde era?, sus padres no estarían en casa hasta el próximo mas lo cual era bastante, trabajos y trabajos, bueno no era algo que le afectara de gran manera - bueno nos vemos - dijo acercándose al callado peliblanco y se inclino para besar la frente de este - y gracias Masaharu-kun - sonrió, alejándose a paso lento, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista del otro.

Lo vio al día siguiente, y durante toda la semana, en el mismo parque, a pesar de ser tan distintos la charla no faltaba, al llegar el viernes Niou se dio cuenta como el chico fue golpeado de nuevo al parecer tal como dijo los delincuentes los dejaron tranquilo exactamente una semana.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo Masaharu-kun -

Este no respondió nada, y el peli morado volvió a sonreír - ¿cómo van tus heridas? -

- Bien, no es nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes - su bolso estaba en su regazo, la libreta de la cual escribía fue guardada - ¿nada que hayas lidiado antes? - fue ignorado.

- Lindo día ¿no? esta bastante agradable -

la voz del chico sonada adormilada, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto la cabeza del chico apoyarse en su hombro, reacciono cuando miro al chico durmiendo plácidamente en su hombro acerco sus manos para apartar los mechones de pelos que le tapaban aquel bonito rostro. Se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento. Por primera vez se detuvo a observar bien al chico, su rostro era bastante fino aquellas heridas en su rostro, aquel aspecto enfermizo lo hacían aunque sonara extraño bastante atractivo.

_¿Quien en su sano juicio le haría daño a alguien tan __**hermoso**__ como él? _

Pasaron unas dos horas, aquel parque no era muy concurrido de eso se dio cuenta, el chico dormía tranquilo como si no pudiera haberlo hecho antes, ¿esos idiotas lo molestaban tan seguido? ¿Tanto como para no dejarlo dormir tranquilo?

- Oh ¡lo lamento tanto! -

Miro al chico recién despierto, un leve rubor adornaba su cara, _adorable _- No te preocupes no fue nada - el chico tapo su cara avergonzado - Esto es vergonzoso - rió ante las palabras del más pequeño

- ¡No es gracioso! - murmuro - Para mi si lo es - recibió un bufido de respuesta

El chico seguía con ese tinte en su cara, inconscientemente coloco una mano en el rostro ajeno, el otro se tenso ante ese acto repentino, sin embargo no se alejo, acaricio la mejilla ajena viendo como el menor se relajaba ante aquel tacto, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de que sus caras se encontraran tan cerca.

- Eres raro - murmuro el bromista, extrañado por su propia actitud

- Tu también -

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto dudoso - lo hubieras hecho aunque no te hubiera dado el permiso - sonrió ese chico le había leído los pensamientos bastante seguido.

El rose no se tardo en consumar, fue un beso lento y tranquilo, ese fue un impulso que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cuestionar, se separaron uno más confundido que el otro sin embargo nadie se disculpo o dijo algo que denotaba arrepentimiento, el peli morado sonrió, contagiando al contrario.

{-}

- Niou esta raro -

- ¿Raro cómo? - el pelirojo lo pensó un buen rato - Distraído o mas que eso, observen - volvió a mirar al mencionado y una pelota aterrizo en la cabeza de este, el capitán lo había notado sin embargo este no había emitido palabra y el vice-capitán estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el pobre, después que los del Seigaku los derrotaran tanto en el torneo de Kanto como en los Nacionales, obviamente estaban molestos, sus victorias consecutivas habían sido interrumpidas con esos malditos. Estaban enojados bastante lo habían hecho notar doblando y triplicando los menús de entrenamiento_ una tortura._

- Eso lo he notado, hoy llego al salón totalmente en silencio, no golpeo al chico de siempre y no se burlo del Sensei de turno -

- ¿Enserio? -

- Si, todo el salón se quedo callado por lo menos unos tres minutos al ver que no hacia nada como de costumbre - respondió Renji, escribiendo algo en una libreta, ¿Estaba tomando datos de esto? ¿De qué le servía? Bunta suspiro

- Preguntarle no es una opción ¿cierto? - el amante de los dulces lo miro declarando lo obvio - obvio que no Akaya no seas estúpido, no te respondería - el mencionado bufo molesto, iba a replicar cuando una pelota impacto el suelo asustando a los demás

- ¡Trabajen! -

- Vamos antes de que seamos asesinados -

El entrenamiento termino sin novedades, Niou fue regañado por Sanada tantas veces seguidas que todos perdieron la cuenta, todos menos Renji que seguía anotando cosas, Yukimura logro calmar a Vice-capitán luego de un rato. Bunta volvió a suspirar por cuarta vez en el día ¿qué le sucedía a ese chico?.

- Niou ¿sucede algo? has estado más que distraído - el capitán por fin hablaba -¿te sucedió algo malo? - este negó rápidamente - no realmente - murmuro.

- ¿No realmente? - el capitán estaba tan confuso como todos los demás, lo dejo pasar por ese día, ya encontraría el momento para hablar con ese problemático chico

- Chicos vengan aquí - los titulares se reunieron rápidamente - Tengo noticias, bueno nos han pedido hacer un pequeño campamento de entrenamiento con otras escuelas - todos comenzaron a murmurar lo cual fue rápidamente callado por Sanada.

- Gracias - murmuro Yukimura divertido - Serán Hyoutei, Seigaku y obviamente nosotros y otra escuela a la cual se le pidió el lugar para el campamento -

- ¿Nombre? - Pregunto Akaya

- No se nos ha dicho al parecer todo es un plan de Atobe junto con su entrenador -

- ¿Nos quedaremos en ese escuela? - el capitán asintió - Los estudiantes la mayoría no se queda por lo que los dormitorios están libres -

- ¿Cuando empezamos? -

- Pasado mañana así que preparen sus cosas - todos asintieron y luego el grupo se disperso.

{-}

- Oh ¿y a que viene eso? -

- Al parecer tanto Atobe como su entrenador, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia - alguien rió - Y nosotros que queríamos dar la sorpresa -

Un sonido de un golpe se escucho - Idiota si quisiéramos dar la sorpresa no hubiéramos aceptado - el regaño, hizo reír al otro - cierto -

- Quieren comprobar nuestras habilidades antes d.. - el chico al que le estaba hablando lo interrumpió - error quiere saber si los rumores son ciertos -

- ¿De qué escuela irán? -

- Aparte de Hyoutei, veamos...Rikkai y Seigaku - se escucho una risa - esperaba mas novedades -

- ¿Nosotros no somos una novedad? -

- No -

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada el titulo está en proceso de cambio (sugerencias son <strong>**aceptadas)**

_No me gusto mucho como lo finalice, pero no sabía como terminar el capitulo. jeje. Hay me encanta Niou como un como más dudoso._

_Necesito el nombre de las escuela todavía no se me ocurre nada que no suene plagio (?)_

_El equipo de mi niño (uy déjenme me gusta monopolizar a mis personajes) no será un fraude, esto será uno de los conflictos más principales de esta historia, además de otro que tendrá que ver porque golpean a mi niño. La Dirty Pair como dije tendrá mas __protagonismo._

_Dejen comentario ¿si? 3 :c_


End file.
